


50 Chips and Plenty of Dip

by TheAlternativeRuler



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Human!Bill, I have finally succumbed to the urge to write billdip, I'm ready to go to hell, M/M, Older!Dipper, aged up!dipper - Freeform, cussing/cursing, just as an overall, tbh I'm not sure if there will be younger!Dipper or triangle!Bill in any of these but maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternativeRuler/pseuds/TheAlternativeRuler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 drabbles of Doritos and Pine Trees</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. "Come over here and make me."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from a 50 prompt "send a number for a drabble" thing I got on tumblr, but I decided to do them all because I'm complete and utter trash. Enjoy your sins, kids.
> 
> (If there are any specific warnings for a particular drabble, I'll put it in the notes beforehand).

“It wasn't that bad!” Bill rolls his eye and crosses his arms.

Dipper shoots him a look. “You destroyed the store, Bill.”

“Correction! I destroyed half of it. It could've been much worse!” he defends.

Dipper mutters, “With you, I wouldn't doubt it.”

The two of them continue walking in silence, Bill a wall of uncaring indignation, Dipper a barely sealed bottle of frustrated exasperation.

He supposes he should've expected this outcome. Bill Cipher couldn't go anywhere without leaving a trail of destruction and madness in his wake. Though he is in human form (long story), the dream demon still has the same personality and tendencies as he had when he was an evil Dorito. Now he's just an annoying bastard who seems to have made it his new life’s goal to make Dipper’s life a living hell.

“Ya know, Pine Tree, it’s not so bad that we got banned from that store. I mean, they don't even sell your human fizzy drinks, and that's just unacceptable,” Bill declares.

Dipper whirls to look at the taller man in disbelief. “Are you serious? You're lucky that you didn't kill anyone and that I had enough to pay for the damages! We could've gotten arrested, idiot!”

“Hey, I was just trying to help you with your errands. How was I supposed to know the shelves would tip over and knock down all the other ones in the process? That's just bad placement by their management.” He huffs.

“I never even asked for your help! I wanted to go alone, but you just had to come along! God, you're so infuriating!” Dipper runs his hands through his hair in anger, trying not to rip out chunks of curls.

“Nice to know I'm a god in your eyes, kid.” Bill smirks.

Dipper can't help the rush of blood that floods his face upon seeing that smirk, so he spins around and walks off before the demon can see. He so does not need to deal with his teasing on top of everything else. 

“Aw, don't be like that!”

He could sense Bill trying to catch up with him (damn those long legs) and he quickens his pace.

The demon didn't give up, though. He keeps pace with Dipper, nearly close enough to grab him. Suddenly, without really thinking about what he’s doing, he bolts into the trees off the path. He can hear Bill snicker as he watches him go, calling, “Don't worry, Pine Tree! I'll give you a head start~!”

He curses, running as fast as his legs would carry him. He knows these woods, he could get to the Shack before Bill could, right? He'd just have to take a few shortcuts and hope that his head start is long enough.

Dipper could feel the sweat pouring down his back and forehead, getting in his eyes and blurring the evergreen wildlife around him. Shitshitshitshit. Why did he decide to run anyways? Bill wasn't doing anything worse than what else he’d had to deal with this year. And to be completely honest with himself, he knows a head start doesn't mean jack shit. The stupid Dorito could easily teleport himself right in front of Dipper if he wanted to.

A crazed laugh full of demented glee bounces around the trees, echoing and fading in a way that brings a chill to Dipper’s skin. Whatever head start he had, it's over now, and he is so fucking screwed.

He's not sure if it's his imagination or not, but the knots in the trees start to become eyes with slit black pupils, following his every movement. Fear dances up and down his spine when he starts to hear branches cracking and leaves being trampled farther behind him.

“Pi~ne Tree~,” Bill trills, cackling.

“Fuckfuckfuck!” Dipper mutters, panic and adrenaline making him faster, but wilder in his sprinting. A few branches smack him and scratch at his exposed skin, but he doesn't care. It's not anything compared to what Bill will do to him if he's caught.

Just when the woods start to look really familiar and the trees thin out a bit, signaling that he's nearing the Shack, a hand shoots out and grabs his wrist. He yelps and his momentum throws him backwards, right into the open arms of Bill Cipher.

“Hello, darling~,” Bill purrs in his ear, claws lightly scraping along his shoulders through his jacket.

Dipper struggles, trying to free himself from the demon’s grasp, but he isn't having any of that. Bill whirls the young man around in his arms, until he’s a bit dizzy and is now facing Bill directly. Claws are gripping his chin lightly and an arm is draped around his waist. Dipper glares at the delighted look on the demon’s face.

“Ya know, Pine Tree, if you wanted to be chased, all you had to do was ask. I wouldn't mind being the predator to your prey again.” He finishes with a wink and a fanged grin that shoots both fear and mesmerization through Dipper’s body.

“I-I didn't want to be chased, you ass,” he stutters with an—admittedly weak—glare. “I was just trying to get away from you.”

Bill tuts and traces Dipper’s bottom lip with a claw. His breath hitches and his eyes widen, feeling the sharp point catching on a ridge of his chapped lips and tugging lightly.

“Now why in the multiverse would you want to do a thing like that, Pine Tree?” The claw breaks free and Dipper gasps when it makes a small cut. Blood wells up and is smeared across his lips by Bill’s thumb. It should disgust him, he should be angry that the demon just cut him, but all he can think about is Bill. His eyes, lids lowered, his lips, tilted into a smirk, and his claws, just all over Dipper at his mouth and on his waist.

“If anything, I'd think you'd want to be as close to me as possible, kid.”

What.

What.

Dipper’s brain blanks for a second, trying to process what Bill just said. He didn't mean…no way. He's just being a goddamn high-and-mighty, narcissistic asshole, as per the usual.

He scoffs and pushes the demon away with a roll of his eyes. “Just shut up, Bill.”

He resumes their walk to the Shack and just as he steps out of arm’s reach of Bill, he hears, “Why don't you come over here and make me, Pine Tree.”

He halts in his tracks, turning slowly and almost whispering a stunned, “What?”

Bill looks smug, taunting, as he replies, “You heard me, kid. Come over here and make me.”

Dipper stares at him in disbelief. Did he really just…yes, yes of course he did. It's Bill fucking Cipher for God’s sake. And the smug look is warranted, they both know that there's no way he'll go and do anything to the crazy demon. If Bill doesn't want to shut up, no one can make him. They'd be idiotic to try.

…But.

Dipper really does want him to shut up for once. Even a few seconds would be enough.

He knows it's an insane idea, but he really wants to wipe that self-assured look off of Bill’s face. 

…you're a goddamn idiot, Pines.

He sets his jaw and narrows his eyes in determination. The man in front of him looks pleasantly surprised that “his Pine Tree” is finally growing a spine. Dipper moves to punch that isosceles asshole right on that irritating grin of his, when he sees Bill close his eyes in anticipation.

He wants you to hit him. Stupid masochist.

This makes him want to hit him even more, but he falters at the last second. Seeing him this close without worrying about Bill noticing him staring is a rare opportunity. Dipper never realized how long Bill’s eyelashes are, never paid attention to the light touch of black eyeliner and gold glitter dusted along his eyelids, never really saw his sharp white canines stark against those full lips…

He's going to hate himself for this, he just knows it.

He thrusts his hand out to Bill, but instead of connecting his fist to a jaw, he grabs a fistful of vest and dress shirt. He pulls his hand back to him, this time dragging Bill along with it, until their lips connect in an impromptu kiss.

Dipper can't see it—he closed his eyes the moment he felt lips against his own—but the almighty Bill Cipher, master of the Mindscape, king of all things weird and insane, dream demon extraordinaire, is staring at him, eyes wide having flown open in surprise. He had been expecting a punch, after all. This, however, seems much more pleasant than the pain any hit could’ve brought him.

While Bill is revelling in the unexpectedly enjoyable sensations of a kiss, Dipper is trying not to drown in a mess of thoughts and emotions. Kissing Bill Cipher is much much better than he (may or may not have) imagined, but he's also freaking out a bit (okay, a lot). 

He's kissing a demon. A demon that has terrorized him for years, a demon that’s kind of endearing despite how infuriating he is, a demon that of course had to be undeniably attractive as a human. A demon he hates. A demon he likes. Likes quite a lot.

A demon who’s kissing him back in earnest.

Suddenly, his mind is blank, the swirling mess of things that normally dominates it sweeping away. All Dipper can feel is Bill, lips on his, shoulders firm under his hands, strong arms possessively pulling him closer until their bodies are squished together, but in a good way. A great way.

Damn, why did he wait so long to do this again?

After a length of time that seemed like both a million years and no more than mere seconds, the two of them part, panting in each other's air and staring into each other's eyes. Bill’s right hand drags up his back and clasps around the back of his neck, keeping him close. He smiles, and it's sincere and beautiful and something Dipper instantly wants to see more often. He finds himself smiling sweetly back.

Bill eventually breaks the silence with a little chuckle and a, “Damn kid, if that's how you want to shut me up, I'll have to make sure I let you do it more often.”

Dipper laughs and presses their foreheads together.


	2. 2. "Have you lost your damn mind?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some gore. I don't think it's really bad, but I'm giving out a warning just in case.

He knows, right here and now, that he's going to die. His blood will be splattered on the grass, whatever’s left of his body plastered to the giant pine tree at his back.

It's really his fault, if he's being honest. Grunkle Ford’s journals said that the journey to get this particular object was perilous. It detailed the different creatures guarding this section of the woods; they’re all very territorial and don't take kindly to strangers. He decided to go anyways, without even telling his sister or Bill, figuring that if he was smart, he could get past the monsters and grab the object. It’s an ancient spell book, compiled of not only spells of magical creatures across the ages, but also information on many of them as well, even more than Ford had been able to fill three journals with.

What a pity, he walked all this way for nothing.

The creatures that have him cornered are certainly nothing like he's ever seen. He couldn't outrun them, they move faster than cheetahs hyped up on Mabel juice. They have wicked claws stained with past kills, gleaming fangs, and an unnaturally long tongue that they seem to be able to control better than humans can. The creatures look almost like wolves with bat wings, but bigger and much more intimidating. He can't remember the exact name, not that it matters. They're gonna kill him anyways.

The weird wolf-bat things stalk him, snarling and making sure he doesn't have any escape routes available. He watches them, fear paralyzing him, welding his back to the tree. There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, no help coming. 

It's over.

He closes his eyes, saying his final goodbyes to Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Wendy, Soos, his parents…and Bill. Tears press against his closed lids and he tenses, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Bill, if you're listening, I…I love you. I love you and I'm so sorry.

The monsters growl, they're about to pounce. Just as he hears the feral howl that's not quite a howl rip from their throats mid-jump, a bright light floods the clearing, burning his eyes even though they're closed. Dipper can feel a solid wall of pure energy directly in front of him. It's furious, hatred purely dripping from the force, and yet he's not terrified of it. It's actually very familiar and comforting.

Bill.

He opens his eyes, checking to confirm the presence he already knows. Bill is standing in front of him, bright, bloody red and radiating a slew of horrible feelings. The teleportation flung the two creatures backwards till they smacked into the trees and fell to the ground. They're growling angrily as they get to their feet, but it's nothing compared to Bill’s raw fury. They look about as threatening as puppies next to him.

Still, they move to attack. He's gotta hand to them, they're not giving up without a fight, even when they're clearly outmatched.

“Oh excellent, it's much more fun to kill them when they're fighting back,” Bill says darkly. Dipper can’t see his face, but he just knows that there's a positively insane smile tearing its way across the demon’s face. He feels sorry for those two poor things now.

The one on their left leaps first, claws outstretched, aiming to latch onto Bill’s soldiers and knock him down. Faster than Dipper can process, Bill sidesteps and grabs the creature’s neck fur as it passes by. It yelps breathlessly as it’s pulled back by the hand on its nape. Bill casually digs his other hand into its gut and tears its way inside, ripping through fur, skin, muscle, all the way into organs. Dipper shudders, hearing the definitely inhuman shrieks emitted by the monster.

As Bill is reaching his other hand in the rip his first one made so he can literally tear the thing in two, the second creature makes its move. It leaps into the air, this time flying up high and preparing to dive back down. While it turns and begins its descent, Bill’s eyes go bright white and he blasts it out of the sky. With a howling cry, it falls as a burning mass of flesh and crashes nearby, dead.

Bill finally grabs both sides of the first creature’s insides and pulls. Nothing happens for a moment, then suddenly there's a sickening rrrrripsquishsplatcrack and it’s dead, tossed to the ground at Bill’s feet.

The demon turns to Dipper, who’s still staring at the horrific scene with wide eyes. He says Dipper’s name, but he doesn't respond, still hearing the sounds and seeing the sights of death.

Without warning, Bill is all up in Dipper’s space, gripping his jaw with an iron grip and tilting his head until he's meeting the taller man’s eyes. His pitch black eyes. God, he's still pissed as all hell.

Dipper finally finds his voice and he weakly stutters out, “B-Bill, I—”

“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!?” he roars, steaming as though he'd burst into flames at any moment.

Dipper freezes in shock, sentence dying on his lips. He has to be very careful now, if Bill gets any angrier, he may end up destroying everything he can get his claws into, Dipper included.

“N-No I just—”

“You just weren't thinking because you don't have a FUCKING BRAIN, do you, Dipper!?” Bill shouts, digging his claws into the younger man’s skin enough to draw blood. That doesn't hurt nearly as much as hearing his name said by the demon in that tone. Dipper usually loves hearing his name in Bill’s voice, revelling in how personal it feels and how beautiful it sounds in his demon’s musical voice. But this, this sounds awful. It's spat out in disgust, like the word itself is hideous and loathsome. 

Bill’s not done with his rant either. He continues with an equal amount of rage, never letting up. “You go off on some little ‘mystery quest’ without telling anyone where the hell you’re going, when you fucking KNOW how dangerous this part of the woods is! Damn it all, Pines, how fucking stupid are you!?”

Dipper flinches, lowering his eyes and tearing up in guilt (and a bit of fear). “I-I’m s-sorry…”

All of the sudden, Bill flashes from red to dark blue, looking distressed and…terrified. His grip becomes gentle, as if Dipper is porcelain and will shatter if handled too roughly. “I…I thought I lost you, Pine Tree. Wh-When I couldn't find you in the Shack or in any of your usual spots in the woods, I started to panic. Then I heard your thoughts drift over to me. Y-You sounded so sad and scared, I—” His voice catches and he swallows thickly. 

Dipper is floored. He's never seen Bill like this, so openly worried, actually afraid. It's at once both incredibly touching and painful. He feels awful for putting Bill through this, causing him this much emotional turmoil.

His features scrunch up in heavy guilt and tears find their way down his cheeks. He cups Bill’s cheeks in both hands and pulls him in closer. 

“God, Bill, I'm so sorry. I promise, I'll never do anything like this again,” he whispers, cradling his lover’s face gently, apologetically. Bill actually leans into his touch, letting out a shaky breath.

Dipper presses their foreheads together. “Thank you for saving me, I love you.”


	3. 3. "Please, don't leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is way more OOC in this one (he's probably extremely OOC in all of them, but whatever).

Dipper sighs heavily.

It's time.

He looks around his room one last time sadly, before grabbing the last of his bags and closing the door behind him. He trudges down the stairs, dragging his feet. He really, really doesn't want to go.

Mabel is already downstairs with the rest of their things, hugging Waddles and trying to hide her tears in his skin. She already said goodbye to Candy and Grenda yesterday, the three girls a crying mess for hours.

Stan walks into the living room where they're standing with a drawn out sigh. “Kids…the bus is coming in about twenty minutes. We should…finish our goodbyes.”

The twins grab their stuff and sadly walk out the front door, Mabel quietly patting the Shack and whispering a goodbye.

They all walk to where the buses always drop off tourists to the Shack, where Soos, Wendy, and Ford are already waiting. When they put everything down again, the goodbyes start up.

Mabel flings herself into Wendy’s arms, Soos wraps Dipper in a hug that hurts, but not really in a physical way. “See you next summer, dude.”

“I sure hope so, Soos.” He hugs him back before being set down. 

He and Mabel switch places. It's funny, hugging Wendy like this would've been a dream come true to him when he was 12, but now it just tears him up inside. Her bright red hair tickles his face when she buries her face in his shoulder. “It's not gonna be as fun around here without you two. Don't change, okay Dipper?”

“I won't, promise. Bye, Wendy.”

When he pulls away, he can see Mabel already hugging Grunkle Ford, so he turns to Stan and gives him a hug too. He's trying to hide it, but he's just as depressed as everyone else here. “Look after your sister, kid.”

He nods, then switches with Mabel again to hug Ford. His great uncle feels a little stiff, probably still not used to things like hugs just yet, but he hugs back nonetheless. When they pull away, he tips Dipper’s hat up a bit and smiles sadly at him. “Stay sharp, Dipper.”

“I will. Let me know if anything really crazy happens.”

“Of course.”

There’s a tense silence then. They all know someone’s missing from their little goodbye session. Bill.

Dipper expected this, the demon still isn't good with human emotions, he figured he wouldn't show today. Still, it hurts knowing he won't get to kiss him goodbye, for…maybe even the last time.

Dipper looks out down the road and to the town, watching the sun set over the treetops. It casts everything in a golden light, throwing shadows low onto the ground. He's going to miss this place so much. He’ll miss the people even more.

“PINE TREE!!!”

Dipper’s eyes go wide with shock. Is that…Bill? He turns in the direction of the voice, as does everyone else. Yes, it's definitely Bill, not that anyone else calls him Pine Tree. He’s running from the woods towards the group, not slowing down as he nears. Dipper yelps as his boyfriend barrels right into him and knocks them to the ground.

Pinned under the demon, he huffs and says, “Bill, what the hell was that about?”

“Pine Tree,” he pauses, biting his lip. “P-Pl…”

Dipper raises his eyebrows in expectation. “Yes?”

Bill takes a deep breath and whispers, “Please don't leave. Don't leave me, Dipper, I love you.”

Dipper’s heart instantly flies up to choke him, lodging in his throat to make his swallows thick and his eyes teary, a physical pain traveling through every bit of him. “Bill…you know I have to go…” He brushes some of the blond and blue locks off of the demon’s forehead, tucking them behind his ear.

“But why? You don't want to go, Shooting Star doesn't either, and everyone clearly wants you to stay. Why do you have to go?”

He sighs sadly. “Bill, I told you. My parents…”

“Your parents are motherfucking idiots,” Bill spits out, glaring at him.

“Be that as it may, they're still in charge of us. I…I can't directly disobey what they say,” Dipper tries to explain.

“This is so fucked up. I hate this, I hate your parents. God, Dipper, I hate you both for being good kids.” Bill’s head thumps on Dipper’s chest in defeat. 

“I know. I'm sorry.” He threads his fingers through Bill’s hair, softly murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. Goddamn, this is painful.

Dipper tilts the other man’s head up and kisses him sweetly, sadly. It tastes like tears and pain and goodbyes that shouldn't be. When they break apart, he whispers, “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too, Dipper,” Bill whispers back. The sound of his name said in such an emotional way broke his heart.

The two of them stood up, and Bill wrapped Mabel in a hug too. “Bye, Shooting Star. Keep an eye on your brother for me.”

“Bye Bill, I promise I won't let him do anything too stupid.”

Their hearts all drop when they hear the creaking of the bus coming up the way. 

There's another quick round of goodbyes, another kiss, this time much wetter, then they're on the bus and driving away from home to hell.

It's about as desirable as it sounds.


	4. 4. "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"

Bill is honestly so done. 

He's been spending so much time in the real world that his Mindscape duties have been piling up. He dedicated today to getting them all out of the way, but it's becoming apparent to him that this will be more than a one day job.

The demon huffs in irritation, creating a monster in the Mindscape to kill so he can relieve some tension. It doesn't help much, to his disappointment.

He can feel another summoner pulling at him and he groans in annoyance. It feels weak, like a couple of people who probably have no idea what the hell they're doing. Just great.

He could probably ignore it if he really wanted to, but the energy usage doesn't seem worth it, and he hopes that maybe scaring some mortals will cheer him up a bit.

After one extremely boring summoning (he was right on the nose with his guess), Bill didn't feel any better. He resigns himself to having a few bad days of work.

~*~*~*~*

“Bill!” He hears a shocked Pine Tree exclaim when he suddenly appears on the man’s bed in the Shack.

“Hello, Pine Tree,” he says tiredly, rubbing a hand over his eye.

Dipper puts his book down and rests a hand on Bill’s head. “Are you alright? It's been four days since I saw you last.”

Bill murmurs a response, “I've been in the Mindscape, kid. It can't run itself, and I had a lot of backed up work to do.”

“Oh, okay. How did that go?” The hand in his hair starts to tangle itself in Bill’s waves and he lets out a purr of delight.

“Boring as hell. The Mindscape didn't have anything interesting for me, just a lot of shit that took up way too much of my time.”

“No kidding, you seem crazy tense,” the young man comments, running a hand down to Bill’s shoulders and rubbing lightly.

He hums, sinking deeper into the bed. Now that feels absolutely wonderful. Bill can see Dipper blushing a bit and he looks like he wants to say something.

“Yes, Pine Tree?”

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” he awkwardly gets out. “It might help with the, uh, stress tension.”

“Mmm…why not?” He stretches out over the bed. 

Dipper sneaks out from under him and goes to straddle his back. Once he's comfortably seated, he starts to rub Bill’s shoulders again, only this time it's with two hands at a much better angle. The pressure is lovely and Bill can feel the stress just going away under his little Pine Tree’s hands.

“Damn, Bill. You're so stiff,” he exclaims, moving lower to Bill’s middle back.

He hums quietly in acknowledgement, mostly trying to focus on the hands on his back. When Dipper reaches his lower back, he basically moans at how good it feels. Pine Tree flushes brightly at that, so he supposes the slip is alright.

Once the kid moves up and down his back and shoulders a few times until he’s loosened up, he lays down beside Bill. Thankful for his Pine Tree taking care of his little problem for him, the demon grabs the man around the waist and spoons around him.

“To finish the stress treatment, I demand cuddles,” he states, nuzzling his face into the back of Dipper’s neck.

He can sense the shared smiles on their faces as they drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I hate this one so much, but I have to do them all.


	5. 5."Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think they're both very possessive and definitely the jealous type. Also, Bill and Mabel totally bond over shopping, gossip, and things and no one can tell me otherwise.

Dipper smiles as he scribbles down notes on a new creature he'd found in the woods that day. Bill is sitting with him, fine-tuning his work from time to time. He has to admit, having an omnipotent dream demon around is useful at times...in more ways than one.... He blushes furiously at the sudden thought, trying to focus on his writing. He doesn't, however, miss the shark-like grin on Bill's face.

Y'know, forget what he said about omnipotent dream demons being useful.

Bill chuckles and mockingly tuts at Dipper. "Concentrate on the task at hand, Pine Tree. Because that paragraph about their intelligence level is wrong. They're a lot smarter than they look, but in the end, they're still dumber than humans."

Dipper cusses and—maybe a bit too forcefully—crosses out what he'd just written. It seems like his blush will be staying for a while, because his violent motions caused a  condescending snicker to come from the demon's direction. God damn that stupid Dorito.

They continue to work in silence for a while longer, but it's soon broken by a girlish shriek.

"BIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dipper jumps in his chair, staring somewhat fearfully at the door to the attic. Seconds later, Mabel bursts in, eyes wide and lips pouting, looking pretty distressed.

Bill raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Shooting Star?"

"I have a date with Pacifica tonight, but I have NOTHING TO WEAR!!!" she replies, flailing her arms around in panic.

"Mabel, you have half of an entire room dedicated to your clothes," Dipper says flatly. Well, truthfully that room's half is dedicated to her arts and crafts projects, but he knows for a fact that her regular clothes, homemade dresses, and self-knitted sweaters are scattered all around her entire room.

"This is different, Dipper! She's taking me to some fancy, rich people meet-up thing and I've already determined that none of my outfits are going to cut it!" She stamps her foot in frustration, causing a stack of papers at the foot of her twin's bed to flutter to the ground.

"Oh, so this is serious," Bill suddenly pipes up, a hand on his chin as if he's in deep thought. Dipper gives him an incredulous look as he says, "We'll have to go out of town to find an adequate store."

"I already have the car running and directions to the nearest expensive shopping center pulled up." Mabel taps her foot impatiently.

"Wait, why do you need Bill?" Dipper questions.

"I need money and someone who'll be honest with me about how I look in a particular outfit! Candy and Grenda would say that anything is fine, even if it's not, and I want to surprise Pacifica. So let's go!" She's out the door and racing down the stairs before Dipper can process what she rushed out. Bill shrugs and stands, adjusting his suit and top hat. "Well, I'd better not make her wait any longer."

Dipper watches him in disbelief as he moves to leave, then splutters out a protest. "Wait, what about me? What am I supposed to do? We were working!" 

The tall blond waves a dismissive hand over his shoulder as he exits. "I'm sure you'll find some way to entertain yourself, kid. See ya later!"

The door clicks shut and it almost sounds like it's mocking him. He sits alone in the silence, staring blankly at the papers in front of him. At first, he has no clue what to do, but he quickly realizes how silly he's being. He can do research without Bill. He always did before, why does it have to be different now?

Shaking his head, Dipper turns back to his notes, only to realize that the final piece of necessary information that he needs is the creature's weakness, which he can't know for sure. Now there's no finishing this entry until Bill gets back. Lovely.

He groans, putting aside all the books, papers, and utensils on his person. He walks over to the window to watch Mabel's car swerve dangerously close to the trees on the edge of the road. Then they're off, flying down the street like real shooting stars.

"...Bye guys," he mutters sourly. 

~*~*~*~*

"Pine Tree~! We're ba~ck!" Bill hollers through the Shack. He kicks the door to the gift shop closed after Mabel rushes in behind him.

"Ohmygod, thank you, Bill! That was really fun, and now I have the perfect thing to wear tonight!" she gushes, swinging her shopping bags around happily.

"Anytime, Shooting Star. Human fashion is surprisingly entertaining," he replies, setting down bags of his own that instantaneously teleport to the Mindscape.

Mabel looks at the clock on the wall and her eyes widen in shock. "It's already 7:20!? Pacifica will be here in 40 minutes!!!" She runs upstairs to start getting ready for her date, cursing under her breath as she goes.

Bill laughs and makes his own way upstairs, albeit slower and not nearly as anxious as Mabel's ascent. He heads towards the attic bedroom that Dipper has taken full ownership of. Well, partial ownership. He's sharing it with a demon now.

"Pine Tree! I'm back now, we can finish those entries in your journal!" Bill bursts into the room, fully expecting to find the male Pines twin laid out on their bed, reading. So when he's not there, it's a bit of a shock. Of course, Bill could be wrong, he could just be sitting at the desk still writing in the journal. Only he's not there, either. In fact, he's not in their room at all. 

Bill frowns and closes his eye, reaching through the Mindscape to find his favorite human. He's instantly hit with a very negative force coming from the direction of the roof. Surprised and more than a little curious, he goes back down to the gift shop and uses the ladder to climb up to his Pine Tree. 

He opens the hatch to the roof, popping his head up to find the shadowed silhouette of his clearly not-happy boyfriend. Dipper has his legs pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them and his hat angled low. Bill quietly climbs all the way onto the roof and shuts the hatch behind himself, walking over to the boy and settling down behind him. He stretches his arms and legs out on either side, hugging Dipper and threading his fingers through the smaller ones that are balled into fists.

"Oh, you're back," Dipper says flatly, not relaxing into Bill's arms as he normally would.

Bill frowns at this, not enjoying how his meat-sack is attempting to suppress his feelings. They both agreed early on that it's easier to be honest about how they feel in their relationship, so Dipper knows when Bill is in a more murderous mood, and Bill knows when to back off before he gets warded out of the Shack for a month.

"What's eating ya, kid?" he finally asks, moving so he's sitting next to the little ball of anger.

"Nothing," he mutters, burrowing his face into his knees. Well, Bill isn't having any of that.

"Cut the bullshit, Pine Tree. I know you're upset, so keep up your end of the deal in this relationship and fess up." Glaring down at the human, he reaches over and digs between the tangled limbs until he's got Dipper's chin in his hand, which he pulls out and turns so that he's looking him right in the eye.

Upon seeing the rage morph into a more hurt and yet somehow self-deprecating expression, Bill's own features soften. His hand loosens its grip until he's caressing the boy's chin lightly, still holding firm enough to keep him there. He prods gently, "Dipper, lookit me."

At the sound of his real name, the kid's eyes shoot up to meet the golden one belonging to the demon, blinking in a bit of surprise. He bites his lip when he notices how serious his boyfriend is, and sighs in resignation. "Okay, okay, fine. It's just...you and Mabel were gone for a while and...I don't know, I just..." He shrugs and bites his lip once more. Normally, this would tempt Bill into replacing those teeth with his own, but he's a bit preoccupied with shock at the moment.

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" 

The brunette flushes with an adorable blush, light brown freckles spotting through the red of his cheeks and nose. "N-no! I just...didn't appreciate you running off in the middle of us doing work, is all."

Bill smirks devilishly at that, cackling through his words, "And you were absolutely, positively green with envy the whole time we were gone, weren't you?"

"No, I was not!" Dipper demands, still blushing through his arguments.

"Aw, don't try to deny it, Pine Tree. I think it's cute." He leans in close, then whispers right into the boy's ear, "But there's no need to fret, darling. You belong to me, mind, body, and soul, and so in turn do I belong to you." A shudder flows its way down Dipper's spine and the blush from his cheeks spreads further down with it. Bill chases that blush with his lips and teeth, kissing along his lover's cheeks and jaw and neck, finding all his sweet spots and nibbling at them gently. 

Dipper's breath hitches and he firmly places his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, pushing him away. "O-okay I get it, you t-totally adore me. Cool, thanks for that. Just, no makeouts on the roof."

"Awwwww, why not?" Bill whines, pouting at Dipper's shyness.

"Because anybody could walk outside and see us, so no."

Bill huffs. "Fine." Then, with an absolutely sinful grin, he snaps and Dipper yelps in surprise when he flops down on the bed in the attic. He glares at the dream demon, who simply shrugs innocently and says, still with that grin, "You said no makeouts on the roof. Well, we're no longer on the roof, are we, Pine Tree?"

The male beneath him shivers and when Bill starts to kiss him again, he whispers, "No, I guess we're not."


End file.
